


Silent Torture

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Misha makes Jensen wear a butt plug for a day at a convention. What he doesn't mention is that it has a surprise.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Silent Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dannie's prompt on the Profound Bond Discord Server.

Jensen gasped at the air as he fought to get his breath back. His whole body was trembling from exertion. He slowly let go of his own too sensitive cock, hovering above the wet spot on the bed. Behind him he felt Misha press a kiss between his shoulder blades as he lay against his back panting.

“Don’t leak any,” Misha told him.

Jensen nodded as Misha pulled out of him slowly, Jensen clenching to prevent Misha’s cum from leaking out of his hole. Misha rested a hand on the small of his back.

“Don’t move,” Misha said.

He didn’t, sensing Misha climb off the bed and go over to his bags. Jensen closed his eyes as he breathed deeply – in through his nose and out through his mouth. He felt his heart beginning to slow down. The bed shifted as Misha climbed back onto it behind him, Jensen feeling something press up against his hole.

“Relax,” Misha instructed.

Jensen did, feeling it as Misha slipped something inside of him. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t overtly large either. He knew if he shifted it would brush up against his prostate. He frowned, raising his head to look back.

“What is it?”

“Butt plug,” Misha said, pushing against it to make sure it was properly inside. “It’s going to keep you from leaking.”

“Can’t stay in long,” Jensen said as Misha eased him away from the wet spot on the bed and over onto his side, Misha stretching out beside him. “We’ve got to go in about an hour.”

“It’s staying in,” Misha said with a smirk.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Mish, I’ve got a panel with Jared, and autographs and photos…”

“It’s staying in,” Misha reiterated, that eyebrow raising. Jensen knew he was dead serious.

Jensen nodded, licking his lips.

“If we come back to our room tonight and it’s out you’re going to be celibate for the rest of the convention," Misha threatened, booping him on the nose as he made his point.

“Shit.” Jensen swallowed hard. “It’s staying in.”

“Good boy,” Misha said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

They kissed, Jensen clenching experimentally around the plug. He was glad it wasn’t one of their big ones. Misha smoothed a hand through Jensen’s hair, Jensen leaning into his touch. He nibbled at Misha’s lower lip and was rewarded with a shuddering sigh from the other man.

“We should probably shower,” Misha said pulling away. “Like you said – we have to go in an hour.”

“And I have a VIP Panel first thing,” Jensen said.

Don’t drink too much apple juice,” Misha teased.

“Not until this afternoon,” Jensen said. “Never starting that early in the morning ever again.”

They kissed again before reluctantly getting up and heading for the shower.

\----------

Jensen made it to the panel with plenty of time to spare. Jared greeted him in the Green Room with a bear hug that Jensen was all too happy to return. They both turned down the offered alcohol and instead stuck to bottled water before they headed out on stage.

The panel was going smoothly. Most of the questions were ones that they had before so it was easy to field them. He and Jared fell into their comfortable banter, reciting stories from the set and talking about their families. Jensen kept an eye out for Misha in case he snuck out and tried to do a question in his Indio-Russia accent but there had been no sight of him.

Jensen was halfway through answering a routine question when it happened. The plug inside him buzzed to life, causing Jensen to sit up straight and his voice to jump an octave. Jared gave him a look, a frown on his face. Jensen swallowed, fighting to get himself back under control as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“You okay?” Jared whispered.

“Fine,” Jensen told him. “I’m fine.”

He was going to kill Misha. It was going to be a slow and torturous death. He was going to drag it out so that Misha knew just how pissed he was at him. Jensen tried to stay on task, all the while glancing around to see if he could spot the other man. The plug probably had a remote which meant Misha had to be in range. Unless he was controlling it from his phone. That was also an option.

Jensen shifted in his seat, the plug vibrating right up against his prostate. He wished that he sat on his chair like Jared did – straddling it so that his crotch couldn’t be seen. It was taking all of Jensen’s willpower to remain focused and not get a hard on.

The vibration died as suddenly as it had begun, Jensen heaving a sigh of relief. He blinked, trying to clear his head and bring himself back into the moment. Jared was currently answering a question, Jensen chiming in like everything was normal.

He slowly began to relax again, enjoying his banter with Jared as the panel continued. Then, as he was answering another question, the plug sprung to life again. He gritted his teeth, envisioning Misha on a burning pyre. He finished answering the question without trying to show anything was going on.

Jared noticed however and leaned toward him. “Dude, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Jensen assured him. “I’m good.”

Misha was definitely in close proximity. He seemed to be timing it so that Jensen was in the middle of an answer. This was torture, Jensen beginning to feel his cock stir. He hated that he was actually getting a bit of a thrill from it. Misha knew he had a slight exhibitionist kink, but he didn’t think the other man would do this to him.

The plug died again but Jensen couldn’t allow himself to relax. He was on edge, shifting in his seat and adjusting the front of his shirt to make sure that his crotch was covered. So far only Jared seemed to have noticed that anything was amiss.

Sure enough he was half-way through another answer when it stirred to life again, this time the vibration stronger than before. Jensen could almost swear that he could hear the thing. He held back a sob, breathing through it and trying to act as casual as he could. Jared was giving him a worried look, Jensen smiling at him assuringly.

The plug stayed on for longer this time, Jensen unwittingly clenching around it which only made things worse. He shifted again in his seat in hope of trying to get it away from his prostate but it didn’t help. Just when he was about to scream it died again, Jensen letting out a sigh of relief. He brought himself back to the present, trying to focus on what was being said.

Mercifully the plug stayed off for the rest of the panel, but Jensen was on edge the entire time. When it ended he followed Jared off the stage and back to the Green Room. Jared leaned against his back, one arm around him.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked. “And don’t say you’re fine.”

“I really am fine,” Jensen assured him. “Misha’s a bitch, that’s all.”

Jared paused. “Are you guys playing one of your weird sex games?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Jared shook his head, an amused twinkle in his eye. They stepped into the Green Room to find it full with most of the other guests. On the far side Jensen spotted Misha talking to Richard and Rob. Jensen caught his eye.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” he mouthed at him.

Misha flashed him a toothy shit-eating grin.

\----------

Autographs didn’t go any better for Jensen. He settled in behind the table, glad to have something covering his crotch at least. He gazed down the length of the table toward where he could see Misha settled in for his autographs. Misha looked back at him and smiled sweetly. Jensen glared at him in return.

Jensen could just make out Misha’s phone resting in his lap and knew that he was in for it. Sure enough he had gotten about 20 people deep into his autographs when the plug stirred to life. Jensen gripped the pen tighter in his hand and smiled calmly up at the fan in front of him. He scribbled his autograph, glad that he had done it so many times it was instinct now.

He shot another glare down the line toward Misha and noted that the other man was busy interacting with a fan. Jensen sighed, plastering a smile on his face and keeping going through the queue. He tried to act as normal as he could despite his growing hard-on. Beside him Jared was watching him and Misha with amusement.

The plug stayed on for an extended period of time, Jensen feeling his inside seeming to go numb from the vibrations. Then it was gone again, the feel of phantom vibrations tingling his insides. He tried to control his breathing as he worked his way through the queue and hoped nobody noticed just how turned on he was at this moment.

He saw Jared lean over toward Misha and whisper something to him, Misha whispering something back. Then Jared’s laughter broke out loudly in the room. Jensen rolled his eyes, hating that he was the source of his friend’s amusement. Jared reached out toward him and slapped him on the back.

“Cruel but funny,” Jared said to him.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Jensen told him. “I am.”

“Mm-hm,” Jared bit back his grin.

They turned back to the fans who were watching them curiously. Jensen knew that Jared would probably try and steal Misha’s phone now so that he could torture him himself. Knowing Misha he would actually let him. Then again the last time Misha had given Jared his phone Jared had renamed all of the icons.

Jensen had finally gotten his hard-on to go down when the plug came to life again. Jensen suppressed the moan. He hated that he was actually starting to enjoy it. He pressed his legs together under the table, glad for its existence. He kept smiling and signing like nothing was going on.

His wrist was aching by the time they got to the end of the autograph line, Misha disappearing to do his panel and leaving Jensen in peace. Jensen retreated to the Green Room, grabbing something for lunch. Richard slid up beside him with a smile.

“Are you guys playing one of your weird sex games again?” Richard asked.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Jensen said.

“You are, aren’t you?” Richard said. “Who’s winning?”

“Right now?” Jared said as he joined them. “Misha.”

“No he’s not,” Jensen protested.

“Yes he is,” Jared said. “You’re definitely getting flustered.”

“He’s torturing me,” Jensen said. “I’m glad you find this amusing.”

“I’m finding it fucking hilarious,” Jared said.

Richard looked at Jared. “What’s he doing?”

Jared grinned and leaned toward Richard, whispering in his ear.

“Oooh,” Richard said with a grin. “That’s cruel.”

“I’m glad someone agrees with me,” Jensen said.

“It is pretty funny though,” Richard said.

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s funny?” Rob asked as he joined them.

Richard leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. Rob’s eyes widened.

“In public!?” he said, scandalised.

Richard and Jared nodded.

“Oh my god,” Rob said. “Wow.”

“Everyone is going to know by the end of the day, aren’t they,” Jensen said.

“Probably,” Richard said.

“Great.” Jensen left them and went and search of a drink, finally accepting a bottle of alcohol. He needed it.

\----------

Jensen’s respite ended halfway through photographs. He was doing duo shots with Jared when he spotted Misha slide into the back corner. Jensen gave him a warning look. Misha raised his eyebrow at him, Jensen feeling himself shudder at the hot look he was getting. Sure enough just as the camera flashed for the next photo the plug came to life again.

He clenched his fists, plastering a smile on his face and trying to act casual as one fan after another crossed through the booth for their pictures. He controlled his breathing, pulling his shirt down in order to hide his crotch. He was glad he had decided to wear one of his longer shirts today. He did everything he could to keep himself from getting hard.

Then it somehow got worse. Misha began pulsing the plug on and off. Jensen actually whimpered, Jared raising a brow at him. He saw Jared glance around, spotting Misha. Jared chuckled, clapping Jensen on the shoulder and giving it a squeeze. That did nothing to help matters.

As the fan stepped out of the room and before the next one could enter Jensen threw a pleading look toward Misha. “Stop,” he mouthed.

Misha smiled and shook his head.

Eventually Misha took pity on him, leaving the plug off and sliding back out of the room. Jensen let out a sigh of relief, settling back into his photos. They made it through the rest in good time, and eventually Misha joined them for trio shots.

“I. Hate. You.” Jensen whispered in Misha’s ear when he arrived.

“I know,” Misha said sweetly.

The plus side to Misha being in the photos was that he didn’t have access to his phone. Jensen enjoyed the respite, willing his arousal back down. He kept himself strictly professional although he still wanted to throttle Misha.

About halfway through the photos he got the idea to try and swipe Misha’s phone. He slid in beside him, carefully reaching forward and into Misha’s pocket. He heard Misha chuckle as he found the pocket empty.

“I knew you’d try that,” Misha said. “So I left my phone with Ruth while we did the photos.”

“Did you now,” Jensen said. “Now I know who I have to get it off.”

“She won’t give it to you,” Misha said. “You know that.”

“We’ll see,” Jensen said, plastering on a smile as they prepared for the next photo.

\----------

Jensen slipped into the Green Room after he and Jared left Misha to his solo photos. He glanced around the room, spotting Ruth and Rob on the couch talking with Richard and Matt who sat in nearby chairs. Ruth gave him a levelled look as he crossed toward her.

“Don’t even bother asking,” she said. “You can’t have it.”

Jensen put his hands together in the pleading gesture.

“No,” she said.

“I will give you anything,” he told her.

“Nothing you can give will top how much fun this is,” she said.

Jensen looked around them. “Does everyone in here enjoy watching me get tortured?”

They all nodded, grinning.

“Fuck you guys,” Jensen said. “I thought you were my friends.”

“You love us,” Richard said with a grin. “But we’re loving this game with Misha so much more.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned away, heading for the alcohol. He knew he should be easing up a bit but he needed it to cope. Jared wandered over to him, gently taking the bottle from his hand and shaking his head.

“Don’t do it, Jens,” Jared said. “You’ll regret it.”

“I am this close to killing him,” Jensen said, making a small gap between his thumb and finger. “You just know he’s going to switch it on during our panel this afternoon.”

“Most likely,” Jared said. “But I’m guessing there’s a reward if you stick it out.”

Jensen paused. They hadn’t really discussed any rewards. The only thing Misha had said was that there would be no sex if he took it out, but he hadn’t said what would happen if he left it in. Jensen began putting together a mental list of things he would like to do.

“And you’re thoughts just went pornographic,” Jared guessed.

“A bit,” Jensen admitted.

Jared glanced at his watch. “Well, we’ve got about 15 minutes until we’re up. I’m pretty sure the start of our panel overlaps with Misha’s photos so you’ll be clear for the start.”

“Yeah, it does,” Jensen said. “Then he’s going to torture me like all shit.”

“I’ll try and cover for you,” Jared promised.

“Thanks,” Jensen said.

\----------

The panel was bigger than the VIP panel, Jensen looking out over the sea of faces. It never ceased to amaze him just how popular the show was. He settled into his seat, deciding against straddling the chair like Jared even though Jared had strongly suggested that he did.

The plug shifted inside him, pressing up against his prostate. Jensen let out a steadying breath knowing that at some stage Misha was going to slip in behind him and start the torture again. Jensen actually felt excited about that fact.

They fielded several questions, some of which were repeats from the VIP Panel and even a couple seeking further information from things mentioned during the VIP Panel. They went into about as much detail as they were willing or permitted to go into.

It was about halfway through the panel according to Jensen’s watch when it finally happened. It had been while Jared was answering a question, Jensen relaxing back when the plug sprang to life. Jensen swallowed, trying to act casual and interested in what Jared was saying. Basically he pretended that nothing was happening. He knew it would piss Misha off.

Sure enough he felt the vibration level click up one, Jensen not allowing it to show. He gripped his microphone just a little bit tighter and kept a neutral expression on his face. He forced his breathing to remain even, nodding along to Jared’s answer.

The vibrations got stronger again by a significant margin. Jensen wanted so badly to moan but he kept it locked up deep inside. His prostate was practically thrumming, and he pulled his shirt down a little to hide that he was starting to get hard.

Just to piss Misha off more Jensen fielded the next question himself. He kept his voice even and his mind on the task at hand. Jared gave him an impressed look, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Then the plug started pulsing on and off again. That was a bit harder to cover for, Jensen squeezing his legs together a little as he involuntarily clenched around the plug.

Misha eventually seemed to give up, the plug going dead. Jensen let out a long breath of relief. He actually missed the vibrations a little. He cleared his mind, looking at the fan who was asking the question and answering casually.

He’d won this round.

\----------

Misha was sitting on the couch when Jensen entered the Green Room. His arms were crossed over his chest, a sour look on his face. One eyebrow rose toward Jensen as he spotted him, Jensen giving him a sweet smile.

“Nice job, man,” Jared said, bumping his shoulder. “I couldn’t even tell he had it on.”

“That was the point,” Jensen said.

“He looks pissed,” Jared said.

“Yeap,” Jensen said with a grin.

“Wonder if he thinks the battery died,” Jared said.

“Maybe.”

“Anyway, I’m heading back to my room,” Jared said. “I’m guessing I won’t be seeing you tonight.”

“Probably not,” Jensen said, glancing at Misha. Misha was still staring at him, Jensen reading the look in his eye. “Definitely not.”

“Have fun,” Jared said to him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s a lot you wouldn’t do,” Jensen reminded him.

“You know what I mean,” Jared said, giving him a playful shove.

Jensen watched as Jared headed out, Ruth and Rob not far behind him. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and took a long drink. Richard and Matt wandered over for a chat as the other guests began to leave for their own rooms. Halfway through a sentence Jensen felt the plug spring back to life, causing him to falter slightly. It was enough for Richard to notice though.

“While we’re talking to him?” Richard accused Misha. “Really?”

Misha didn’t answer, tapping his finger against his phone and causing the plug to switch off again. Jensen wasn’t sure what to make of the look in Misha’s eye, the blank expression on his face. Misha pushed himself up off the coach, coming toward them and catching Jensen by the elbow.

“I’m sorry gentlemen, but I’m afraid I need to steal Jensen,” Misha said.

Richard made a dismissive wave, Matt barely able to contain his grin. Misha practically dragged Jensen out of the Green Room, only letting him go as they headed out into the corridor. A few fans were still milling around so they kept a respectable distance from each other. They stayed silent as they headed up the elevator, Misha unlocking the door to his room and pushing Jensen inside.

Jensen barely had time to turn around when he was slammed back against the closed door, Misha’s fingers gripping his shirt.

“Did you take it out?” Misha asked, an unreadable look on his face.

“I left it in all day like you said,” Jensen said, swallowing.

Misha searched his eyes, absently licking his lips. He pulled away, stepping back and shaking his head. He chuckled. “You got me.”

“I kind of got used to it as the day went on,” Jensen admitted.

“So you’re saying I overdid it?”

“A little, yeah.”

Misha stepped back toward him, pulling him into a hug. Jensen buried his face into Misha’s neck and breathed him in. He felt a hand slide down the back of his pants, fingers probing the plug. He knew Misha was checking to make sure he wasn’t lying.

Misha sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Reward me for being a good boy?” Jensen said hopefully.

Misha chuckled. “Maybe I should.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen’s face, stepping back and pushing him toward the bed. “Strip.”

Jensen didn’t need to the asked twice. He removed his shoes and pulled off his clothing. Without being told he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and waited. He could hear Misha removing his own clothing, then the bed dipped as Misha knelt behind him.

Misha spread his cheeks so that he could see the plug. He gripped it by the base and slowly eased it out of Jensen until only the tip remained, then pushed it back in again. Jensen moaned, Misha repeating the process a few time.

“You are a good boy,” Misha said, kissing the small of his back. “You can be a brat though.”

Jensen made an affirmative sound.

“Roll over.”

Jensen rolled over onto his back, Misha climbing up the bed to hover over him. Misha pressed their lips together, Jensen wrapping his arms around the older man. The kisses started as slow, teasing pecks and worked their way up into deep, passionate sweeps of the tongue and lips. Jensen could kiss Misha all day if he tried. He smoothed his hands down Misha’s back, trying to draw him down on top of him.

Hands slowly explored skin, Misha breaking away from the kiss to latch himself onto Jensen’s collarbone. Jensen frowned as Misha began working a mark onto him.

“Hey,” Jensen said. “Don’t do that.”

Misha made a negative noise, sucking and biting at the skin.

“Mish,” Jensen said, pushing at him. “Don’t mark me.”

“It’s below your shirt line,” Misha said. “No one will notice.”

“Fine,” Jensen said.

He decided to get his revenge, finding a spot below Misha’s own shirt line and attacking it with his lips and teeth. He heard Misha huff in amusement, redoubling his efforts on marking Jensen. Jensen slid his hands down Misha’s back, trailing circles over the skin and feeling Misha’s muscles flutter beneath his touch.

Seemingly happy with his mark Misha moved, slowly kissing his way down Jensen’s body. Jensen glanced at Misha’s shoulder and smirked as he saw the purple mark there. Misha lathed his tongue over Jensen’s nipple, then circled it in slow strokes. Jensen let out a shuddering sigh as he tightened his fingers into Misha’s hair.

Misha continued his path downward, Jensen gasping as fingers wrapped around his cock. Then Misha’s mouth was there, slowly sinking down on the length. Jensen fisted the bedsheets as he fought to keep from arching up into that wet heat. Misha was far too talented at giving head, knowing every little thing to do to drive Jensen wild.

Jensen closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. He tried to keep his breathing even as Misha bobbed up and down on his length, flicking his tongue over the slit with each upstroke. Then Misha deep-throated him, Jensen unable to keep from moaning.

“Shit, Mish,” Jensen said.

Just to add to the fire Misha’s fingers found the plug, beginning to slowly pull it out before sliding it back in again. He timed the movements to those of his mouth, Jensen’s toes curling. He opened his eyes to look down and found Misha watching him with sparkling blue eyes. He looked positively obscene with Jensen’s cock in his mouth.

Jensen groaned again, swallowing hard. He could feel his orgasm approaching but fought to keep it at bay. He didn’t want to come until Misha was buried deep inside him. It was a fight to keep from rolling his hips, Jensen wanting to thrust into Misha’s mouth so much but knew his control would be rewarded.

Misha pulled off his cock with a pop, sliding the plug all of the way out. Jensen immediately felt its loss. He didn’t have to wait long though when Misha slid three fingers inside of him, grazing his fingertips over Jensen’s prostate.

“You’re so open,” Misha praised. “Such a good boy.”

Jensen made a sound of affirmation, keeping his hands flat on the bed in order to keep himself from touching his cock. He knew better than to do that without permission.

“You really are behaving for me,” Misha said, slipping his fingers free and crawling up the bed to kiss Jensen. “Tell me – what do you want as a reward?”

“You in me,” Jensen answered without hesitation. “I want you to fuck me.”

Misha made a happy sound. “I think I can do that.”

Misha slipped off the bed and headed for his bag, Jensen knowing he was grabbing the lube. He returned with the bottle, climbing back onto the bed. Jensen watched him slick himself up, then slide three fingers back into Jensen to coat his walls. Jensen let out a shuddering breath, reaching for Misha when he crawled back over him.

Misha caught hold of Jensen’s legs and hooked them around his sharp hips. Jensen clung to him as Misha lined up and slowly began to press inside.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen breathed.

“You feel so good,” Misha told him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re my good boy.”

Jensen preened, sliding his hands over Misha’s chest and around to his back to pull him close. He tipped his head up to line their mouths together, Misha taking the hint and kissing him deeply. They kissed for a long while, Jensen relishing the feel of Misha inside him but the need for him to move growing.

Misha started moving with just the roll of his hips in shallow thrusts. Jensen needed more, rocking his hips in time with Misha’s trying to encourage him to go longer and deeper. Misha took the hint, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting back in deep and hard in just the way Jensen liked it.

Jensen cupped Misha’s jaw, holding him in place so that he could keep kissing him. He loved kissing Misha. He could do it for hours. He _had_ done it for hours. Eventually Misha pulled his lips away, Jensen tilting his head back so that Misha could latch onto his neck. He knew Misha wouldn’t mark him anywhere noticeable.

Jensen breathed through his mouth as Misha increased the speed of his thrusts. Jensen rocked his hips in time. They adjusted the depth and angle until Jensen cried out as Misha scored a direct strike on his prostate. Misha hummed, aiming for that spot again and again. Jensen whimpered as he dug his fingers into Misha’s back.

They fell into a steady rhythm, occasionally stealing kisses as they breathed hard. Jensen opened his eyes to find Misha watching him, Jensen losing himself in pools of blue. He trailed his fingertips along Misha’s jaw, admiring how beautiful the other man was. His parted lips, his flushed cheeks, the way his eyes were blown with love and lust. Jensen found himself in awe of him.

Jensen let his eyes slip closed again as he felt his orgasm approaching. He reached down with one hand to grab hold of his cock and began pumping it in time with Misha’s thrusts. All too soon he was coming, arching back off the bed and crying out soundlessly. Misha’s lips bumped against his jaw as he felt Misha bury himself deep, stilling as Jensen felt him come hot inside him.

Misha rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen could feel his body trembling beneath his fingers, Jensen drawing the other man down onto him so that their chests were flush together. He could feel Misha’s heart racing as he breathed hard. Jensen wiped his hand clean on the bedsheets before wrapping both arms around Misha to hug him close.

One of Misha’s hands tangled itself into Jensen’s hair as he pulled himself back. They locked gazes, Jensen reading everything that was being left unsaid in Misha’s eyes. He lifted his head to kiss the other man, Misha more than happy to return it. Jensen poured all his love and want into the kiss and felt Misha reciprocating.

Eventually they pulled back, Misha sliding out of Jensen and stretching out on the bed beside him. Jensen rolled with him, the two tangling together in a jumble of arms and legs. They stole soft kisses, fingers sliding over sweaty skin in gentle paths.

“Do you still hate me?’ Misha asked quietly.

Jensen shook his head. “No. But next time you get to wear the butt plug.”

“We have our panel together tomorrow,” Misha reminded him. “Want me to wear it then?”

Jensen made an affirmative sound. “And I’ll give Jared the control app.”

“That’s just evil,” Misha said.

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen said with a laugh. “Maybe I should give it to Ruth.”

“I think she’d enjoy that way too much,” Misha said with a laugh.

“I think the only person you’d be safe with is Rob,” Jensen said.

“I don’t know,” Misha said. “Give him a taste of power and you never know what might happen.”

“Should we find out?”

“That’s up to you,” Misha said, kissing him again. “Right now though we should think about meeting the others and having dinner.”

Jensen’s stomach growled in response.

“Oh poor baby,” Misha said with a laugh. “You’re hungry.”

“Like you aren’t,” Jensen said. “I didn’t get much for lunch.”

“Then we better go feed you.”

“Want me to wear the plug?” Jensen asked.

Misha looked at him. “Do you want to wear it?”

Jensen licked his lips. “It was kind of fun.”

“You are such an exhibitionist,” Misha chuckled. He kissed him again. “I’ll have mercy on you tonight. No plug.”

Jensen almost felt disappointed. It must have shown on his face because Misha laughed, trailing his fingers over Jensen’s jaw and across the pout on his lips.

“Tell you what,” Misha said. “Leave it out and in the morning you can fuck me open and plug me for the day. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Jensen said. “I can’t believe it vibrates though. You didn’t even mention that.”

“And spoil the surprise?” Misha said.

“You really are an evil prick,” Jensen said.

Misha laughed again, the two of them kissing one last time before they slid out of each other’s arms and got redressed to go to dinner. Jensen was definitely going to hold Misha to his promise. Now he just had to decide who to give the power to during their panel. It was going to be a tough decision.

**END**


End file.
